This invention relates generally to improvements in an intrusion detector system, and more particularly to an improved system utilizing a stake-out unit containing an RF transmitter and a processor containing an RF receiver.
The heretofore conventional intrusion alarm systems were subject to providing faulty or false alarm situations. For example, transmitted signals from transmitters other than the system stake-out transmitter could trigger the processor into providing an alarm indication. Moreover, in these prior systems, the stake-out unit was not totally self-contained in that it would operate for both burglary and armed robbery, and would not in addition to reporting the incident, gather other evidence of the incident.